Urusai Meiwakuna
__FORCETOC__ Urusai Meiwakuna Student Info later he met Daishi,she was like a big sister figure,but later she became his GF. ''100 questions! (Not finished) *Please tell us your name'' *'' '''When is your birthday? ' *'' 'Your blood type? ' *'' ''Please tell us your three sizes? ' *Tell us about your family composition. '' *'What's your occupation?' *'Your favorite food? ' *'Favorite animal? ' *'Favorite subject? ' *'Dislike subject? ' *'Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? ' *'Do you enjoy school? ' *'Are you in any school clubs? ' *'What's your motto? "' *'Your special skill? ' *'Tell us about your treasure? ' *'Describe yourself in a single word? ' *'Your forte? ' *'Your shortcomings? ' *'Places in your memories? ' *'What is your favorite drink? ' *'How good can you swim? ' *'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' *'Your hobby or obsession? ' *'Disliked food? ' *'Anything you want most currently? ' *'Afraid of heights? ' *'Dislike thunder? ' *'Rainy or sunny? ' *'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' *'What do you eat for breakfast? ' *'Do you believe in ghosts? ' *'Can you play any musical instruments? ' *'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' *'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' *'Do you have a cellphone? '' *'How long is your commute to school? ' *'Do you have more friends than most? ' *'Your favorite sports? ' *'How good can you cook? ' *'Favorite colors?' *'Anything you can never forgive?' *'How tall are you?' *'Shoe size?' *'Your dreams?' *'Do you have any marriage desires?' *'Do you dislike hot drinks?' *'Do you like bitter coffee?' *'Bed time?' *'Wake up time? . *'''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? *'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate?' *'Do you have any tips on losing weight?' *'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like?' *'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm.' *'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately.' *'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately.' *'What's the name of your school anthem?' *'What's your favorite flower?' *'What's your favorite saying?' *'What's your favorite four kanji phrase?' *'What comes to mind when you think about spring?' *'And summer?' *'What about fall?' *'And then the winter?' *'If you had a time machine, where would you go?' *'Do you like reading manga or short stories more?' *'What's your allowance?' *'Tell us something a lot of people say about you.' *'What are your hobbies?' *'Tell us your weight.' *'What are you capable of?' *'What do you wear when you go to bed?' *'Has anyone ever asked you out?' *'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do?' *'Tell us about your daily routine.' *'What is something you always carry with you?' *'Western food? Japanese food?' *'How do you commute to school?' *'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night?' *'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning?' *'Where are you living right now?' *'What kind of place is it?' *'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far?' *'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you?' *'Do you like roller coasters?' *'How's your eyesight?' *'What's your favorite holiday?' *'What job do you have in school?' *'What do you do in your free time?' *'How long do you study every day?' *'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice?' *'What do you do on the weekends?' *'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be?' *'Are the school rules really strict?' *'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch?' *'How many friends do you have?' *'Do you take any detours when you go home?' *'Are you interested in any actors?' *'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session?' Gallery Urusai Meiwakun..jpg|an old doodle of Urusai Urusai Meiwakuna Student Info.jpg|an old student info drawing of Urusai Yayaya.png|made by:Antoninko2 Category:Clingy Category:Classroom 1-1 Category:OCs Category:Drama Club Category:Cooking Club